Conversaciones de sábado al mediodía
by LinaRiz
Summary: Sirius Black me pone fierísima, repitió por enésima vez Susan. Y a quien no... Un relato sobre un almuerzo común y corriente en Hogwarts. Aunque todos saben que, tratándose de los Merodeadores, NADA merece ser llamado 'común y corriente'.


**Fic para mi reto en el foro Dramione: Los Polos Opuestos Se Atraen. **

**Dedicado a mi Cabra Chupasangre, la mejor beta de tooooodo el universo (poco, no?)**

**A Luzbe, mi gorda linda, por no participar en su reto por falta de imaginacion (al menos por ahora)**

**A Dany, porque seremos amigas para toooooda la eternidad... ¿no sera mucho?**

**A Dry, Romi, por ser ustedes ;)**

**Y a todas las que participaron y se sumaron al reto, que me hicieron feliz **

**En fin, sin más preambulos, he aquí el fic. Lo subrayado son las frases que había que poner.**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**CONVERSACIONES DE SÁBADO AL MEDIODÍA**

– Sirius Black me pone fierísima – repitió por enésima vez Susan.

– Y a quien no…

Lily rodó los ojos y se concentró en su lectura. Aunque conocía y quería a Mary y Susan desde su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando se ponían en plan Sirius-es-Dios, no las soportaba.

– Pero es que con él, cada beso es una _locura_.

Si era posible, desde que se había besado con Black en la fiesta de Halloween había empeorado. Un beso, uno sólo. Pero sólo eso bastó para que Susan se convirtiera en una máquina hormonal constante.

Bufó. Sus amigas podían ser verdaderamente insoportables, a veces.

– He aquí la evidencia de que Filch se tira a Goyle – exclamó Sirius.

– ¿Ah, sí¿Y se puede saber cuál es? – dijo Remus, sin mucho interés.

– Contémplenla, admírenla y sufran – susurró en tono glorioso, sacando del bosillo de su túnica una tanga rosa.

Esto hizo que James se atragantara con la comida, Peter quedara estático y que Lupin lo observara con una ceja alzada.

– Claro, y esta cuchara representa la obvia prueba de que McGonnagall tiene encuentros secretos en la noche con Dumbledore¿no lo ves? – ironizó Remus, mirándolo incrédulo.

– Es que McGonnagall y Filch son _sexys_, Lunático – recalcó James, con una voz de "¿No lo has notado?".

Lupin se dirigió a Peter con expresión de auténtico terror y se sacudió, presa de un escalofrío. El otro rió, contagiando a James y Sirius, y finalmente a Remus, por lo que terminaron riendo a carcajadas causando varias miradas interrogantes entre sus compañeros de mesa.

– Lupin¡Lucius tiene mis sandalias! 

El aludido observó atentamente a la chica que venía de gritarle en un tono reprochador por algo que no le concernía.

– ¿Y a mí qué?

Que fuera su compañero en el trabajo de Transformaciones, porque McGee se había agarrado una rabieta a causa de Slughorn y había decidido hacerles la vida imposible a todos, no significaba que, además, lo siguiera a todas partes.

– ¡Que tú estás con él en el trabajo de McGonnagall!

– ¿Y entonces…? – la incitó a seguir, ya bastante irritado, al igual que sus amigos. La voz chillona de esa chica era muy molesta.

– ¡¡Quiero que se las pidas!!

"A la mierda" pensaron los cuatro, sufriendo por sus oídos.

Corrección: la voz EXCESIVAMENTE chillona de esa chica era EXCESIVAMENTE molesta.

– ¿Tiene cara de ser su puta madre, Anderson? – estalló Sirius.

La chica resopló ofendida y, volteándose, se fue. Gracias a Dios.

– Oye, creo que tiene un…

– ¿Problema en la cabeza?

– Aparte. Creo que le gusta Lunático.

Remus les dirigió una mirada poco simpática y negó con la cabeza. Niños serán niños y James y Sirius… sin comentarios.

– El pobre… - dijo Sirius en un tono de falsa lástima -…quiere ser como nosotros, pero sólo se consigue a las más jodidamente insoportables.

– Ja, ja, eres tan gracioso, Black – murmuró Lupin, rodando los ojos.

– Por supuesto, sin decir atractivo, genial, divertido, seductor…

–…prepotente, idiota, egocéntrico, inmaduro… ¿mencioné idiota? – interrumpió Lily.

Remus rió por lo bajo, volteando la cabeza para no ser visto por el resto. Peter miró a Sirius para ver su reacción, quien parecía bastante divertido por la situación.

James, por otro lado, se había enfrascado en una profunda y seria contemplación de las pecas de la chica.

– ¡Evans¿A qué debemos el honor de que visites nuestro sector de la mesa?

– ¿Su sector de la m…? En fin. Sólo quería recordarle a Potter… - sin respuesta – Potter… - agitó las manos delante de su cara, pero nada – Buenas tardes, Potter…

– Potter teniendo sueños eróticos con Lily… Un _cliché_ – dijo Jane Wanders, chasqueando la lengua. Ella era, según Lily, la única "cuerda" del grupo.

La recién llegada llevaba un conjunto marrón de tela fina, y el pelo teñido de verde. "Es sábado, MI día, y pienso aprovecharlo" le había dicho a la pelirroja esa misma mañana.

– ¿Hey, Wanders, te han dicho que pareces un árbol? – soltó Sirius.

La aludida lo miró de tal manera, que ya podía ir agradeciendo al cielo por seguir respirando.

– Pero los árboles no maman, Black – respondió de manera provocativa.

– Es una desgracia… y yo que quería tener hijos contigo…

– ¡Pero si lo tienes a Potter para eso, que seguro ni se queja!

Mas James ni rastro de escuchar. Seguía metido en su análisis profundo de cuantos lunares tenía Lily Evans en sus hombros descubiertos.

– Cornamenta, por si no te has avivado aún, nos han llamado homosexuales – comenzó Sirius con una voz maternal -. Aunque, SI SACARAS TU NARIZ DEL ESCOTE DE EVANS, tal vez te darías cuenta…

Esto lo hizo volver de inmediato. Pestañeó un par de veces y se fijó en lo que estaba pasando. Miró a sus amigos, luego a Lily, siguiendo a Jane, y por último volvió hacia Sirius.

– Oye, no estaba mirando su escote, tan sólo su cuello.

– Claro, porque eso suena muchísimo más normal.

– Vete a la mierda.

– Si te vienes conmigo.

No contestó. Se hizo un silencio en el que todos se miraban los unos a los otros sin saber muy bien que decir.

Por fin, Lily se decidió a cortar la repentina mudez de todos.

– Potter.

– ¿Sí, Lily?

– No te olvides que hoy nos encontramos en la biblioteca para el trabajo de Transformaciones.

– ¿Cómo podría posiblemente olvidarlo? Lo tiene anotado en trescientos papelitos por toda la habitación para no olvidarse. Y aún así, ni que fuera su casamiento…

– Sí, de acuerdo… Eh… Adiós – ambas se giraron y se alejaron hacia donde estaban comiendo.

James asesinó, revivió y volvió a asesinar con la mirada a su "amigo". Bajó la vista y se dedicó a comer, furioso.

Remus y Peter, por su lado, volvieron a leer y comer, respectivamente.

Sirius ni se preocupó por el enojo de James. Ya se le pasaría, como siempre.

Una fuerte y estruendosa risa cruzó el Gran Comedor y todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Allí, un grupo de alumnos encabezados por Lucius Malfoy reían a más no poder.

– Por los pantalones de Merlín, la cantidad de gomina que tiene ese en el pelo. Son tan condenadamente irritantes – profirió Canuto.

– No más que de costumbre – aclaró Lunático.

– Habrá que darles su merecido¿no creen? Cornamenta, Colagusano, Lunático…

Los tres asintieron. Vieron como Malfoy y su grupito se levantaban y se dirigían hacia la salida del lugar, y los imitaron. Una vez que los alcanzaron, Sirius gritó:

– Oye Malfoy¿podrías no lustrarte la cabeza hoy? Es que el reflejo del sol en tu pelo me ciega y tenemos que jugar al Quidditch a la tarde…

– Ni aunque tuvieras la mejor visión del mundo podrías jugar como alguien normal, traidor a la sangre.

– Oh… creo que lloraré. ¡Mami, mami, ese chico malo me dijo traidor a la sangre! – lloriqueó, tirando del uniforme de James.

– Por favor, Malfoy, inventa mejores insultos para la próxima¿quieres¡Ah! Es que cuando no te da el cerebro…

– Cornamenta, esa es una palabra muy grande para él. Yo diría…

– ¿Cacahuate? – propuso Remus, bastante divertido.

– Arriba… y también abajo… te compadezco, Malfoy.

Los Merodeadores rieron junto al conjunto de personas que se había formado para observar el encuentro. Los Slytherins ya habían sacado sus varitas y apuntaban listos para disparar, pero McGonnagall llegó primero y los detuvo. Los separó y mandó a cada grupo a su Sala Común.

Mientras se dispersaban, Malfoy se patinó con algo que había quedado seguramente de una broma de Peeves, causando la risa de muchos en el lugar.

– ¡La próxima, menos gomina, Lucius Malfoy, recuérdalo! – gritó Canuto, haciendo reír aún más a todos -. Y sí… cuando te excedes de arriba, todo va para abajo.

– ¿Como en tu caso? – preguntó Remus.

– Exacto, Lunático, como en mi caso… - respondió pasando los brazos por los hombros de sus tres amigos.

Se alejaron de las puertas del Gran Comedor hacia los jardines. Allí los esperaba otra tarde a la sombra de un árbol, junto al lago, bajo el extenso cielo azul.

Salvo James, que, como olvidarlo, tenía una "cita" con Lily Evans.

* * *

**Y? Les gusto? No? **

**Quiero saberlo! ;)**

**Si hay cosas que no entendieron, review y mas 50 centavos recibes una explicación maxi-combo! **

**Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. En lo personal, he disfrutado escribiendolo.**

**Un saludo a todos!**

**Sombra &**


End file.
